Bringin' Down The Mouse
A devious rodent tricks Waffle into believing Mr. Blik and Gordon are mice. Episode Summary ﻿To get ready for the Mouse Hunters’ Ball, Mr. Blik has Hovis help him try on hats, while Gordon puts on an armor suit. Waffle suspects that it is Halloween, so he uses a popcorn bucket and says that he will go as a bag of unpopped cat. Gordon and Blik tell Waffle that only they are going because Waffle has never caught a mouse. Waffle tries to turn that around on Gordon and Blik by saying that they have never caught a mouse, but Mr. Blik declares that they both have a brilliant illustrious history of catching the rambunctious rodents. Waffle becomes determined to go to the ball, so he receives help from Blik and Gordon. Mr. Blik ties a picture of a mouse onto the end of a fishing pole and has Waffle pounce on it, however he is too slow every time. Then, Waffle mistakenly thinks that a mouse is in Gordon’s chest, so he attacks. This is when Gordon tells Waffle that he can always use the cat breath to stun a mouse if all else fails in catching one. Waffle finally sets off to catch a mouse… However, he brings back something wrong (like a toaster, a stop sign, and an old lady) everytime. Understanding that Waffle is getting the wrong impression, Gordon asks Waffle about who told him what a mouse looks like. It turns out to be Squeakus, the meanest mouse ever, who just so happens to be Waffle’s "friend." Gordon and Blik reveal to Waffle that Squeakus tricked him, so Waffle decides to go after Squeakus. His first attempt is still too slow, so Squeakus ties him up and explains to him (by bring out a dictionary with an attached picture of Gordon and Mr. Blik under mouse) what a mouse "really" looks like. With the wrong impression, once again, Waffle goes after Blik and Gordon. This only leads them to Squeakus who ties the two up. Mr. Blik and Gordon question Waffle again about his mouse ideas, so Waffle reveals to them the dictionary with their picture. However, the picture falls off and Waffle finally understands who the real mouse is. Waffle also ends up tied, like his brothers. This is when Waffle uses cat breath and stuns Squeakus, who loses all his teeth because of it! Waffle (with Mr. Blik’s important hat) proudly goes the ball with Gordon and Blik (who wears a silly green hat from earlier) knowing that his first mouse catch was the meanest of them all. In the end, Waffle gives just one glance and Squeakus and scares him badly. Waffle also switches his hat with the silly green one because that’s his important hat!! Trivia * This episode was on the "Nick Picks 3" compilation DVD, marking Catscratch's first official DVD appearance. * This episode came before "To The Moon" in Germany. Contunuity * Waffle's Important Hat appears again in the Catscratch web-game, "Mecha-Cat Destructo!", which allowed him to glide down slowly when the up arrow is held. * Gordon in his armor as displayed in this episode was made into a McDonald's toy in 2007 as a face-changer. ** Gordon wears a similar armor in a subsequent episode "Katilda". ** He wears it again in the flash game "This Means War". * Mr. Blik's Important Hat appears again in "A Line in the Litterbox" and once more in "Two of A Kind". ** And again in the flash game "This Means War." Errors * When Mr. Blik states that Waffle has never retroactively caught a mouse, the gaps above of his Important Hat are miscolored to gold, as they were mistaken for the golden emblem at the center of said hat. * With how many times Squeakus changed his description of what a mouse looks like (from looking like old ladies to looking like cats), it should've been obvious he was grasping at straws to keep Waffle fooled. Cast * Wayne Knight.................Mr. Blik * Rob Paulsen..................Gordon * Kevin McDonald...............Waffle * Maurice LaMarche............Hovis, Judge * Phil LaMarr.................Squeakus Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005 Category:DVD Category:Paramount Home Entertainment